Where Ghosts and Spectres play
by spart1339
Summary: Spectres are feared throughout the galaxy as the right hand of the Council. But, there is another force that is feared more than the Spectres, even by Spectre operatives. They are known as Ghosts, elite covert operatives who are humanity's unseen protectors. Ghost Team Wolf is called in to assist Shepard.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Jor'vik is having a good day, his men were celebrating the taking of an Alliance frigate and taking the crew hostage. Jor'vik sent a ransom demand to the Alliance saying that if they wanted the frigate and the crew back in one piece then they would have to pay four million credits. To his surprise the Alliance agreed to pay the ransom, however Jor'vik had no intention of upholding his end of the agreement.

"Bring me the girls," Jor'vik ordered one of his men who immediately disappeared to the holding cells. Moments later he emerged with all the female personal from the Alliance frigate. Jor'vik could tell that some of them would fetch a high price from some of his clientele, especially from the _Hidden Pleasure_.

The women were lined up in front of Jor'vik so he could inspect them. Jor'vik couldn't understand how some species found humans attractive, to him they were too weird, too alien for him to find attractive. That didn't stop some of his clientele from buying them for their own personal uses. One by one he inspected them.

"Take off your clothes," Jor'vik ordered them. When they didn't he drew his carnifex and shot one of them in the head causing the other to scream as their friend's head exploded from being shot close range. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

Meanwhile outside the complex Jor'vik and his men stayed at when they were hiding from the military. Guards patrolled the grounds surrounding the complex, bored and pissed that they aren't celebrating with their colleagues. Night made it hard for the guards to spot any intruders but that didn't stop them from keeping a lookout. What the guards didn't know was that four figures were watching them before they disappeared into the night.

Two guards were talking amongst themselves about taking orders from a batarian when they heard the gunshot.

"Fucker probably shot one of the prisoners."

"He does understand the concept of hostages, right?"

Before they could continue their discussion a figure emerged behind them. The figure held a knife in its right hand, elbowing the guard on the right in the throat causing him the stagger. The knife sunk into the throat of the guard on the left, the guard on the right finally regained his senses as he brought up his rifle in an attempt to shoot the intruder. The figure noticed this immediately and knocked the rifle away, using the momentum from knocking the rifle away the figure grabbed the guards chin and the back of the head from behind and twisted. The sound of the guard's neck breaking and his body going limp signaled he was dead.

The figure walked over to the guard with the knife embedded in his throat and removed the blade. One of the guards noticed the attack and was about the raise the alarm when her neck was broken from behind. Another guard was killed when his throat was slit. The remaining guards were shot in the head by a sniper perched on a cliff that overlooked the pirate complex.

"How we looking?" The figure who killed the two guards asked, the voice reveling the figure as a woman.

"All guards are dead and no alarms," the sniper answered, as she looked over the complex through her scope checking for any remaining hostiles. "Let's take a peek inside."

Outside the complex a small drone flew in a vent and emerged inside the main building, giving the sniper an idea of enemy positions as it marked them. The marked pirates showed up to the sniper and her team as red outlines, once the drone made it to the lobby pretty much every pirate inside the complex was marked. The video that the drone sent back from the lobby made the sniper slightly sick.

"Fucking degenerates," the sniper told her team over the comms. As the team was also linked into the drone feed they couldn't help but agree.

"This is why I hate batarians."

The drone feed showed the remaining Alliance women removing their clothes, the pirates yelled their approval making the women cringe.

"Focus, right now our priority is Jor'vik and the intel he has. Then we get our people home," the woman who killed the two guards said over the comms.

"You got it, boss."

"Roger."

"Got it."

"Oden, Preacher. You in position?" The woman asked, placing a breaching charge on the outside of the lobby wall.

"Almost there." Oden said, engaging his cloak as he entered the pirate complex. Once inside he placed laser mines on the hallway walls. "In position," he said once he was outside the lobby doors.

"Set," Preacher said, placing a breaching charge on the roof of the complex.

"Sis?"

"Good to go," Sis said as she adjusted the scope on her rifle. "Ready when you are, Wolf."

"Let's introduce ourselves," Wolf said as she grabbed the detonator for the breaching charges she and Preacher placed. "Sis."

Sis lined up one of the pirate's outline in her scope and fired.

Jor'vik was figuring out how much credits he could get for the girls from the _Hidden Pleasure_ when one of his men's head exploded. When Jor'vik realized what happened, it was too late as the ceiling and the wall behind him exploded. Debris from the ceiling crushed some of his men, while the ones closet to the wall blast were killed by the concussive force. Jor'vik was disoriented from the blasts that he didn't notice a flashbang was tossed in.

Wolf waited for the flashbang to detonate before she ordered Oden and Preacher to move in and clear the room. Wolf entered the lobby after the flashbang detonated, while Preacher used his jump jets to land safely on the ground and Oden entered from the lobby entrance. Sis took aim at another pirate when Wolf and her teammates opened fire on the disoriented pirates making sure not to hit Jor'vik. Wolf, Oden, Preacher, and Sis took down the pirates in the lobby easily. Within a matter a seconds the firefight ended and all of the pirates were dead. Wolf gestured for Preacher to check on the hostages, while she and Oden went to Jor'vik. Sis provided cover for the team.

Wolf grabbed Jor'vik's arm and twisted it behind his back and hit the back of his knees, forcing Jor'vik to kneel.

"Who the fuck are you!" Jor'vik yelled to his captures. He couldn't get a good look at them as his vision was still blurry from the flashbang. From what he could see they were either human or asari.

"We ask the questions here, fuck face." Wolf said as she drew her sidearm and placed the barrel of the handgun against Jor'vik's face. Jor'vik just laughed until Wolf twisted his arm even harder, almost to the point of breaking.

"You are so fucked." Jor'vik said through clenched teeth as pain eradiated from his arm pinned behind his back. "You think this is all my men! More are coming! And when they get here I'm gonna kill you slowly." Jor'vik yelled.

"We know. We even left a welcoming present for them." Oden said, just then explosions could be heard in the distance.

Elinna's day just kept getting worse. First, she has to take orders from a batarian who doesn't care who he kills as long as there's money to be made. Second, she knew that the Alliance wasn't going to take an attack on one of their frigates lightly. And third, she has to help her "boss" from whatever shit is going on in the lobby. Elinna was just about to grab some shut eye when she heard explosions go off in the direction of the lobby. So, she grabbed her gear and weapon and made a beeline for the lobby. She caught up with other pirates running towards the lobby.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled to one of the pirates as they turned a corner. The pirate was about to answer when all of a sudden he was flung against the wall. Everyone stopped running, wondering what the hell happened when two more pirates were flung against the wall.

"Move!" Elinna ordered the remaining pirates when another was shot. _'What the hell?'_ she thought, Elinna knew plenty of weapons from her time in the asari commandos but she didn't know of a weapon that could punch through walls, let alone reinforced walls. However, she didn't have time to think about it because when she and the remaining pirates turned the corner they didn't see the laser mine that Oden placed. The moment the laser beam was broken the mine exploded, turning Elinna and the pirates into red smears on the hallway walls. All throughout the pirate complex the laser mines detonated.

" _You're clear."_ Sis said over the comms as the last pirate was killed by the laser mines.

"Now that we're alone. I have some questions for you." Wolf said to Jor'vik, pressing the barrel of her pistol against his face as a clear warning to not try anything stupid. Jor'vik could now see who killed his men, now that the effects of the flashbang were gone.

The one in front of him wore some type of combat gear he didn't recognize. From the build Jor'vik could tell that he was a male and human from the skin that showed from his rolled up sleeves. Most of the gear that he could see were obviously human made. The man wore bulky armor pads that covered his entire body except for the forearms, Jor'vik wondered how he could move wearing all that armor. The man carried a large weapon that he couldn't identify, based on the size of the weapon Jor'vik assumed an LMG. He also carried a large shield on his back along with a bag pack. Covering his head is a helmet that covered his entire face, a skull was painted on the front of the helmet and over the left eye was a holo display that glowed blue.

Jor'vik looked to the one attending to the hostages.

Jor'vik could tell that he was also a man from the build. Like the one in front of him he also wore unknown combat gear, but he wasn't as heavily armored. Instead he wore a vest that covered his torso, armor pads that covered his upper arms and legs. He didn't have a helmet, instead he wore a hat, a piece of cloth that covered the lower half of his face, and a pair of black sunglasses that also had a holo display over his left eye. He also wore a headset that went over his hat. On the ground next to him was a bag pack full of medical supplies, so Jor'vik assumed that the man is a medic.

"How do you contact the _Hidden Pleasure_?" Wolf asked, bringing Jor'vik back to the one pinning his arm against his back and holding a gun to the side of his face.

"Fuck you, bitch." Jor'vik replied, "I'm not telling you shit."

Wolf twisted Jor'vk's arm once again, this time breaking the arm. Jor'vik screamed in pain as Wolf twisted his broken arm some more, causing intense pain.

"I'm not going to ask again." Wolf said, her words laced with venom as she twisted his arm again. "You have no idea of what I'm capable of."

"Fuck you," Jor'vik repeated through clenched teeth to keep from screaming.

Wolf fired her pistol four times, deafening Jor'vik. Wolf brought the barrel of the pistol to Jor'vik's face and pressed the heated barrel of the pistol against two of Jor'vik's eyes, making him scream. Wolf held the pistol barrel against his eyes for ten seconds before easing up.

"Last chance. Talk," Wolf told Jor'vik, placing the barrel of the gun close to his last two eyes. "Or, you can lose your remaining eyes and I place a bullet in your gut and leave you here to die in your own shit."

"Ok… ok." Jor'vik said defeated. He considered himself tuff, but he wasn't going to lose his eyes over keeping the _Hidden Pleasure_ safe. Besides once these humans let him go, he can get revenge on them once he recovers. "I send them a code from my terminal."

"What is the code?" Wolf asked, pressing the pistol barrel against Jor'vik's cheek.

"Alpha-Omega- 2369."

"Where do you meet the ship?"

"They send coordinates for the meet. That's all I know." Jor'vik told them. "You'll let me go now, right?"

Wolf released Jor'vik's arm, much to his relief and slowly withdrew her pistol from next to his head. Jor'vik decided to risk a glance to the one who broke his arm and burned out two of his eyes. Slowly turning his head, Jor'vik got a good look at the human female.

Like the medic she wore a vest that covered her torso and armor pads that covered her shins and one of her shoulders, leaving the other bare. She wore a helmet and part of her face was covered just like the medic, only her mask had an image of a skull jaw and she also wore dark glasses that also glowed blue with a holo screen over her left eye. But most importantly, Jor'vik saw the barrel of the pistol she was holding still aimed at his head. Wolf didn't hesitate as she pulled the trigger, killing Jor'vik.

"Command, this is Wolf. We have the code that will summon the _Hidden Pleasure_." Wolf said over the secure connection to the spec ops dreadnaught _Inferno_.

" _And the hostages?"_

"Alive and well. Minus one." Wolf answered somberly.

" _Understood. The_ Midas _from the third fleet is already on route. They'll be there in thirty minutes. Make sure the hostages are secure before departing."_

"Understood." Wolf replied, closing the connection she relayed the instructions from the _Inferno_ to her squad. Once the crew from the Alliance frigate were secure, Wolf and her team went to the landing pads where Sis was waiting for them in a Rhino gunship. Once everyone was on board the Rhino, they departed the planet and flew to the nearest Mass Relay to rendezvous with the _Inferno_.

When the marines of the _Midas_ finally arrived at the pirate complex they were greeted by the crew of the Alliance frigate that was attacked. After extracting the crew and the body of the fallen crewmember, the _Midas_ destroyed the pirate complex from orbit. When the surviving crewmembers were asked who saved them, one of the female officers replied.

"Ghosts."

 **One Month Later**

Karen laid awake in bed next to her husband, content to just lay in bed as she hasn't seen her husband in six months. After her last op she and her team were given leave on Earth and when she returned to her husband, she was glad that their daughters were staying at a friend's house. Sadly, the alarm on their bed stand had different plans as it went off, signaling the start of the day. Karen rolled over to shut off the alarm, hoping that her husband didn't hear it as he is a deep sleeper.

"I heard that." Karen heard her husband David mumble sleepily. Karen rolled back to David's side and kissed his shoulder. "Morning," David said to Karen as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Morning" Karen replied.

"We should get up. Dana and Jen are going to be up soon." David told Karen just as she swung her right leg over David, so she was straddling him.

"They can wait." Karen said to David seductively before she kissed him passionately, "My leave ends today and who knows how long I'll be gone." She whispered in David's ear.

"Who am I to deny my wife satisfaction," David told her as his hands went under her tank top.

After their morning session both David and Karen took a shower and got dressed. David wore his Alliance uniform and Karen wore a casual outfit, jeans and a black t shirt. Arriving in the kitchen they were greeted by their two twin teenage daughters, Dana and Jen. After saying their good mornings David went to the coffee maker while Karen sat at the kitchen table with her daughters.

"Coffees already made." Jen told her dad as she drank her own coffee.

"Thank you," David told her pouring a cup for himself and Karen. Setting the cup in front of Karen which she thanked him for.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked Jen, who was typing on her portable holo terminal.

"Writing a report on the N7's during the First Contact War," Jen replied taking a break from typing to take a sip of her coffee.

"You know there weren't many stationed at Shanxi."

"I know. General Williams was lucky that two were stationed there and helped him drive back the turian occupation."

After breakfast was finished Karen told her daughters that her leave is over today and that she'll be headed back to active duty. Dana and Jen were used to their mom's various deployments, over the years they learned to cherish every moment they spent with her. So, they hugged their mother and told her that they will send video messages regularly before they left for school.

After their daughters left for school Karen went back to their bedroom to pack her things while David went to start the sky car. After Karen packed her things, she went to the garage and entered the sky car. David eased the sky car into traffic and flew towards the Alliance docks. Arriving at the Alliance docks in record time, David parked outside the docks.

"Got everything?" David asked Karen as she began to gather her things from the backseat.

"Yeah. I'll let you know when the next time I have leave," Karen told David before she kissed him. After the kiss Karen exited the sky car and went to the gates where the MP's asked for her ID. Showing her ID the guards let her pass and saluted her as she passed them. Once inside Karen went to the landing pad that held a shuttle that would take her back to the _Inferno_.

However, Karen wasn't the only one headed to the landing pad. Karen ran into her teammates Alice, Dean, and Jake. Arriving at the landing pad showed that the shuttle wasn't there, the intercom announced that all flights are being delayed by at least thirty minutes. So Karen and her team decided to pass the time talking amongst themselves when they heard a news report that caught their attention.

" _In other news, the captain of the_ Hidden Light _is set to be given life without parole in a maximum security prison. The_ Hidden Light _was a ship that dealt with the sex trade. The captain whose name is being withheld would buy girls of all age and species, forcing them to become prostitutes. The ship was taken by a joint Alliance/C-Sec task force."_

After the news report ended, Alice spoke her mind.

"We do all the heavy lifting and the Alliance/C-sec task force gets the credit." Alice said to her teammates.

Dean smirked, "If you want credit. Join the N7's."

"I tried to," Alice replied. "but if I did who would you pick on?"

"Jake, but he isn't as fun as you."

"Aww, you big softie." Alice cooed to Dean, making Karen and Jake laugh while Dean ruffled Alice's hair.

Finally, the shuttle arrived after Alice fixed her hair. Boarding the shuttle, they put their things in the hold and grabbed a seat. The shuttle thrusters activated lifting the shuttle and activating the inertial dampeners. Finally, they were clear of the landing pad and went to space, leaving Earth behind as the shuttle docked with the _Inferno_.

Gathering their things from the hold, Karen and her team left the shuttle and were greeted with the sight of the entire crew running around making final systems check and securing cargo.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jake asked one of the passing crewmembers.

"Don't know. Just that we have orders to depart once you guys got here."

" _Wolf Squad, report to the briefing room immediately. All hands prepare to departure"_ The captain announced over the ship intercom.

"Let's go," Karen told her team. Making a quick stop at their quarters to drop off their things before heading to the briefing room. The ship slightly jolted signaling that they just made a Relay jump. When they arrived at the briefing room they grabbed their seats and waited for the Captain to show. When the Captain finally showed Karen and her team rose to salute her.

"At ease," the Captain told them. "I'm not the one who will be briefing you today," she told them as a holo display came to life, displaying Admiral Hackett.

"Good morning. Please by seated," Hackett said to Karen and her team. After taking their seats, Hackett resumed talking. "I trust you all know what _Prometheus_ is."

" _Prometheus_ is how the Alliance reacts to a major discovery like the Prothean data cache on Mars. It's only been activated once," Karen answered. Admiral Hackett nodded at Karen's explanation of _Prometheus_.

"Seventeen hours ago _Prometheus_ was activated. When one of our colonies, Eden Prime discovered an intact Prothean beacon." The briefing room grew silent at the revelation that an intact Prothean beacon had been found. "As of this moment a response force is preparing to leave Arcturus to extract the beacon from the colony."

Alice held up her hand which Hackett immediately noticed and gestured to her.

"Who's leading the response force?"

"Captain David Anderson of the _Normandy_ along with his XO, LT. Commander Jane Shepard."

"Hell of a maiden voyage for the _Normandy_." Jake said.

"Alliance high command sees this as the perfect opportunity to test the _Normandy's_ stealth systems."

"Orders, sir?" Karen asked, bringing the conversation back to the briefing.

"The _Normandy_ will extract the Prothean beacon from the colony and deliver it the Citadel. As a gesture of good will from us." Hackett said, "Your orders are to shadow the Normandy's ground team and make sure that all goes well."

"Rules of engagement?" Dean asked.

"Your discretion. Eden Prime is on the border of the Terminus Systems," Hackett told the ghosts. "They don't know about the beacon but expect the worst case scenario."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck and remember ghosts. Credit is failure." Hackett said to the ghosts before cutting the video transmission.

"The _Normandy_ is set to leave Arcturus after they pick up a last minute addition to the crew," The Captain spoke up after Hackett ended the transmission. "We'll arrive in the Utopia System in thirty minutes. Gear up."

Karen and her teammates gathered in the cargo bay, checking their weapons and gear.

"Anybody else curios as too why the poster girl for the Alliance is going on a simple extraction mission," Alice said as she checked her HTI-X6 sniper rifle before loading it with a fresh magazine, switching the safety on, collapsing the rifle and placing it on her back. She then moved to check her assault rifle when Karen spoke up.

"Scuttlebutt in Alliance Intel is that the Alliance wants Shepard to be a Spectre," Karen told them as she checked her own rifle, the AR-9X with an under barrel grenade launcher.

"Didn't the Alliance try something similar with Anderson some years ago?" Dean asked as he loaded his M280 LMG.

"They did and it didn't go well," Jake told Dean, checking his Scorpion SMG.

Karan put on her helmet and adjusted her mask so it covered her nose and mouth, leaving her eyes uncovered. "Link up." she said as she put on her ballistic glasses as did the rest of her team. One by one their glasses glowed blue as a holo display came on over their left eyes.

" _Neural link engaged,"_ a VI said over their comms. A slight cooling sensation could be felt by everyone as their neural implants activated. With the team linked and ready to go Karen slipped into her 'Wolf' persona as she ordered everyone onto the Rhino gunship just as the _Inferno_ exited FTL. Wolf sat in the pilot's chair as Sis took the co-pilots seats behind Wolf.

" _Inferno, this is Wolf squad. We are set and ready to go."_ Wolf said into the comms as she did pre-flight checks.

" _Wolf squad you are clear to go."_

" _Roger,"_ Wolf said as she activated the Rhino and began to the fly towards Eden Prime. Once they entered atmo, Sis noticed something was off. There was no radio communication or anything coming from the colony or any of the marine units in the area.

"Boss, I think so…" Sis was cut off by an explosion that destroyed one of the gunship's engines. Warning alarms went off as another explosion destroyed the other engine, causing the gunship to go into a dive.

"Sis!?" Wolf yelled over the comms trying to get the gunship out of the nose dive.

"Somethings jamming us. I can't get a fix on what shot us!"

Wolf finally managed to get the gunship out of the nose dive and fly somewhat straight, but she had no control as the gunship wasn't responding.

"Prepare for crash landing!"Wolf yelled. "Sis when I say now activate the front thrusters. We can use them to slow our landing." When the gunship was hundred meters from the surface, "Now!"

The gunship slowed down enough for Wolf to bring the nose of the gunship up so that the rear of the gunship would hit first instead of the front of the gunship which would kill her and Sis instantly.

"Brace!" Wolf yelled as the gunship hit the ground. The gunship barreled over trees and anything in its path as it slid across the landscape. Finally coming to stop a mile from the colony outpost.

* * *

 **A/N: This is something that I wrote after taking a break from writing a chapter for my other story Finding Home. This was planned along with my other story but I don't know if I'm going to be doing a full story of this as I'm focused on my other one right now.**

 **Thank you to all who took the time to read this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but like I said I'm focusing on my other story before I work on this one. However, I will be posting chapters here and there when I can but don't expect them to one right after the other. If anything they may be a month apart but I will be posting chapters here and there.**

 **Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this.**

 **Ghost Recon and Mass Effect belong to the people who own them.**

* * *

 **Two**

In the forests of Eden Prime the wreckage of the Rhino gunship lay mostly in shape, one of the wings was mangled that it couldn't be called a wing anymore while the other broke off during the crash. The rear of the gunship was completely torn off and separated from the main body. Sparks flew from the exposed wires and broken terminals, smoke rose from the flames that went unnoticed as smoke from the colony outpost a mile away also rose in the air.

The wreckage appeared to be void of life.

Six figures emerged from the direction of the colony outpost but these figures were not human or any of the species in the known galaxy, instead the figures are machine in nature, the Geth. Their bodies are similar to that of a quarian but that's where the similarities end, the geth have a single "eye" along a flaps on the side of the head that serve as communication panels, they also have mechanical tubes and wires running along their bodies.

The geth ground troops quickly surrounded the burning wreckage of the gunship and preformed a thermal scan of the wreckage to see if any there are any survivors. However, the heat from the flames rendered the thermal scans useless.

 **/PROBABILITY OF SURVIVORS…BELOW 20%/**

 **/SEARCH WRECKAGE FOR SURVIVORS/**

 **/CONFIRMED/**

Three geth units advanced on the wreckage while the rest remained where they stood, weapons trained on the wreckage. The three geth units entered the wreckage one by one and began a search for any survivors when they didn't find any they lowered their weapons and began searching the flight terminals for any data on who sent the gunship. The sound of something clattering against the floor distracted the geth, one of the geth units saw the object in question and went to pick up the object. Examining the object reveled it to be cylindrical, turning the object showed a picture of a happy face and a red light that changed to green.

The wreckage exploded along with the three geth units inside, the remaining three quickly surveyed their surroundings in attempt to find the enemy only to be shot in the head immediately destroying them as their bodies dropped to the ground where they remained motionless.

 **Thirty minutes earlier**

Wolf leaned back in her chair and rubbed the back of her neck while breathing a sigh of relief that she's alive. A groaning sound could be heard behind her, turning in her seat Wolf saw Sis holding her forehead with her right hand while leaning her head back.

"Alright Sis?" Wolf asked her teammate as she unbuckled the flight harness keeping her restrained in her seat.

"Have a massive headache," Sis groaned back also undoing her flight harness when Wolf passed her to go the hold.

When Wolf saw that the rear half of the gunship was gone she felt dread in her stomach as she worried for her teammates Oden and Preacher.

"All call signs report?" Wolf said over the comms, when she all she heard was static she felt a hand on her shoulder turning around she saw Sis. Like Preacher, Sis didn't wear a helmet instead she wears a light grey boonie hat along with a tan scarf that she uses to hide the bottom half of her face. Since Sis specializes in long to medium range engagements she wore a light combat vest that offered protection but didn't hinder her mobility.

"They'll be alright," She comforted Wolf. Wolf nodded before grabbing her weapon Sis followed suite and together they exited the wreckage and took a knee outside to gather their bearings and take stock of what they left. The sound of leaves rustling drew the attention of both Wolf and Sis as they aimed their weapons in the direction of the sound. Emerging from the forest is both Preacher and Oden looking none the worse for wear.

Wolf nodded at the both of them as they walked over to her and Sis. Both Wolf and Sis made room for them as they got closer and took a knee, all four teammates formed a circle and covered all directions with their weapons.

"I can't raise anyone on comms," Wolf explained to the group. "Preacher?"

"Got to be a high tech jammer if it's able to cut all communication with the _Inferno_."

"What's the play, boss?" Oden asked.

"We continue the mission," Wolf replied checking over her rifle. "Even if there's one of us left."

"Got it," all three of her teammates replied before Wolf rose to her feet.

"Wait," Sis said drawing the attention of her teammates. "I'm picking unknown signatures coming from the east."

"How many?" Wolf asked.

"Six."

Wolf exhaled before looking to her squad, "Let's see who shot us down."

After taking position behind some trees twenty feet from the crash site just in time as six figures emerged from the forest foliage and advance on the crash site. From Wolf's perspective she saw six drones advance on the crash site. Wolf gestured to Oden to prime a remote grenade when she saw the three of the drones go into the wreckage, when she saw them lower their weapons she nodded to Oden.

Oden threw the grenade right into wreckage and waited for his teammates to line up their shots. When Wolf gave the signal he pressed the button on the small detonator and watched as the wreckage went up in flames just as the three drones went down from headshots. With the hostiles down Wolf gestured for everyone to move forward, everyone advanced slowly while keeping their weapons raised and an eye on their surroundings. Slowly they approached one of the drones.

"These don't look like any drones I've ever seen," Sis said when they stopped over the "dead" drone.

"Do your thing, Preacher." Wolf said as Preacher took a knee, set his SMG on his back, and pulled out a cable from his gauntlet that he uses whenever he hacks. Inserting the cable into a port he found on the back of the "neck" and opened a connection, however most of the data has already been wiped which confused him. Even when a drone is equipped with a memory wipe it would take a while for all of the data to be wiped.

"Anything?"

"Nothing," Preacher told Wolf as he closed the connection and removed the cable from the port. "All of the data has been wiped," he said as he grabbed his SMG from his back. "I know of only one group that could do a fast memory wipe upon death." Everyone looked at him, "the Geth."

"The Geth haven't been seen ever since they pushed the quarians out of their home system." Sis said.

"I'm just telling you what I know," Preacher said to Sis. "Not even Eclipse can do a fast memory wipe upon death with their drones."

"How certain are you?" Wolf asked Preacher.

Preacher looked at Wolf, he knew she wasn't questioning him she trusted him just as much as the others. "100% boss."

Wolf sighed, "Alright so we're fighting geth." she looked to her team, "that changes nothing. Our objective remains the same." Wolf now looked at Sis, "how far are we from the colony?"

"A mile to the east."

Wolf nodded at that and gestured for the others to rally on her as she led the way to the colony.

* * *

 **Spec Ops Dreadnaught Inferno**

"Any call signs report in," the comms officer said. "I say again come in. Nothing ma'am," the comms officer said to the Captain overlooking his shoulder to the screen.

"Keep trying to raise them." the Captain said before she left the comms station. Captain Nora Adams had a gut feeling that something is wrong and she learned to trust her gut in situations like this, shortly after entering atmo the _Inferno_ lost all contact with Wolf Squad since then they've been trying to reestablish contact.

Taking a breath Nora went to her command platform overlooking the rest of the crew on the bridge. Leaning on the railing slightly as she waited for any response from Wolf Squad.

"Ma'am I got something," one of the crewman on the bridge said to the Nora. It would seem she didn't have to wait long as she looked in the direction of the crewman.

"What do you have?" Nora asked the crewman from the command platform.

"Looks to be a video message, ma'am."

"Play it," she told the crewman who immediately did. A large holo screen appeared in the center of the bridge. The footage began to play for everyone to see.

 _ **Gunfire could be heard as a rifle barrel came into view along with a marine who passed by the camera. A female marine wearing white armor with pink highlights could be seen running towards the camera.**_

" _ **Get down." The marine said as she pushed the person holding the camera on the ground just in time as rounds flew past where the person was standing. The marine then fired her rifle, shell casings flew out of the rifle as the marine continued to hold the trigger down. The camera then shifted to show the battlefield where dust could be seen flying in the air as rounds impacted in the dirt. An explosion kicked up dirt.**_

 _ **Then the scene once again shifted this time to show a marine holding the camera. This appeared to be the squad leader.**_

" _ **We are under attack. Taking heavy casualties, I repeat heavy casualties." The squad leader said as he held the camera while looking over his shoulder.**_

" _ **We can't…," an explosion off camera cut off what the squad leader was about to say. "get evac." The squad leader managed to say as gunfire and explosions happened all around him. "They came out of nowhere. We need…" a bullet pierced the squad leader's chest causing the camera to fall out of his hands as the now dead squad leader fell.**_

 _ **The camera was then picked up to show a marine firing his rifle then stopping as a mechanical groaning could be heard. The marine then stared off into the distance with his mouth open in disbelief. The scene changed to show what appeared to be a large mechanical hand coming out of the clouds, red lighting flickered in between the fingers. The scene then changed to show more explosions before it ended with snow filling the screen.**_

Nora remained silent after the video was done playing, everyone one the bridge stopped what they were doing to listen and watch the footage. "Back the footage up," she told the crewman who began to rewind the footage until Nora told him to stop.

The image on screen showed the massive hand like object emerging from the clouds.

"What is that" Nora asked herself and it's a damn good question. One nobody knew the answer too and weren't sure if they wanted to know.

"Status on the Normandy?" Nora asked one of the crewman on the bridge.

"Twenty minutes out, ma'am." The crewman told her.

"Forward this to the Normandy." Nora told the crewman who nodded, "they need to know what they are walking into." Nora then looked back to the comms officer, "anything?" the comms officer just shook her head and went back to try and raise Wolf Squad. "Helm?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Get us to the dark side of Eden Prime's moon," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Nora activated the intercom for the bridge, "from here on out we are going dark. Activate the stealth systems."

The dreadnaught Inferno began to move towards the dark side of Eden Prime's moon. Immediately after the ship began moving the stealth systems for the ship activated, a cloaking field enveloped the ship rendering the Inferno invisible along with the heat emissions being hidden. The Inferno is now invisible to all scans.

* * *

 **Eden Prime – Colony Outskirts**

Wolf and her team made it to the outskirts of the colony without breaking a sweat. Stopping on a small cliff the overlooked the colony giving them a partial view of the colony and of something else in the distance.

"What the hell is that," Wolf said to herself as she collapsed her rifle, placing it on her back and pulling out binoculars from one of the pouches on her back. Zooming in she saw what had to the largest structure she had ever seen in her life (minus the Citadel). The structure looked black and six supports that dug into the earth keeping it upright. After viewing the structure, she passed the binoculars to her teammates except for Sis who looked through her sniper scope. Their reaction was similar to hers, disbelief.

"What is that?"

"No way that's a ship."

"That's a huge bitch."

Oden was the last to comment as he handed back the binoculars to Wolf.

"That's got to be what's jamming our connection with the _Inferno_." Preacher said as he continued to look at the large structure in the distance.

"Boss, base of the structure." Sis said still looking through her sniper scope. Wolf looked at the base of the structure as Sis suggested and found more of the geth herding some of the colonists into the structure via a ramp.

"Didn't think the geth took prisoners," Sis said when she lowered her sniper rifle. Wolf lowered the binoculars and held it in her hands as she thought about the situation.

"Something isn't right," Wolf said as she brought up the binoculars once again to see the geth finish loading the colonists into the structure. "Machines don't take prisoners. I don't see how it benefits them."

"You're right," Preacher said standing next to Wolf. "It doesn't make sense."

"We're getting off track," Wolf said as she once again brought up the binoculars. This time she viewed the colony trying to spot the beacon. "We need to find and secure the beacon." She said as she tried to find it but the building and structures blocked her view.

"Got it," Sis said looking through her sniper scope. "Marking the beacon," a golden diamond soon appeared on the HUD of everyone. Wolf looked in the direction of the marker and quickly spotted the beacon.

"It's at the space port," Wolf said while still looking through the binoculars. "Looks like we can use the tram to reach it."

"But?" Oden asked/said.

"The tram is on the other end of the colony," Wolf said as she put away the binoculars and grabbed her rifle, unfolding it. "There is also the problem of geth between us and the tram."

Oden cracked his neck, "What's the play boss?"

Wolf switched the safety off on her rifle, "stay out of sight and move quick. Don't engage unless you have too." Wolf then turned to face Sis, "you're on over watch. Call them when you see them."

"Mmmhmm," Sis said as she began to walk away from the group to find a vantage point. The moment Sis turned around two small drones detached themselves from the back of her vest and began to recon the colony, highlighting enemies.

"Let's go," Wolf said to Oden and Preacher as Sis went to find a vantage point.

* * *

Wolf, Preacher, and Oden entered the colony and slowly made their way through the colony. Shortly after entering the colony Sis reported that she found a good vantage point and is already set up. The team passed by burned out building, bodies could be seen still smoldering from the fire. The team ran into little resistance from the geth and what patrols they ran into they took cover and waited for them to pass.

When they entered the colony square everything changed. The first thing Wolf noticed when they entered the colony square is spikes, lots of spikes and human colonists impaled on them.

"What the fuck," Oden said what everyone was thinking when they saw the state that some of the victims were in. Some of the impaled colonists are different from the other, they appeared blueish grey and black in certain areas. Metal tubes intertwined with flesh and jutted out in certain areas, the bodies are also skinnier almost like all of the bodily fluids were drained from the corpses and the eyes were now replaced with circuitries that glowed white. Their hands now looked like claws, in the end they weren't human anymore.

Wolf lowered her rifle when she approached one of the spikes and looked up to see a female colonists impaled through the stomach. Blood trails could be seen running down the spikes and fell on the ground staining the green grass red. Wolf looked into the lifeless woman's eyes, "who would do this?" she asked.

Preacher walked over to one of the spike impaling one of the changed colonists. When he approached the spike it began to lower along with others that held the changed colonists. Everyone quickly raised their weapons worried that they triggered an alarm. Once the spikes finished being lowered everything went to shit, the changed colonists pulled themselves off the spikes and began to advance on Wolf and her team.

"What the hell?" Wolf said as she aimed her rifle at the changed colonists and slowly backed up until she was back to back with Oden and Preacher, each one of them aiming their weapons at the changed colonists. "Nobody fire."

One of the changed colonists soon charged the trio. Wolf was the first the pull the trigger, she felt the rifle kick into her shoulder and saw the shell eject and land on the bloodstained ground. The bullet pierced the changed colonist in the head causing the body to go limp and fall to the ground. This seemed to the catalyst that caused the other changed colonists to charge the trio.

"Fire!" Wolf ordered her team. Black blood soon joined the red on the ground as the changed colonists fell to the bullets Wolf and her team poured into them. When the last of the changed colonist fell everyone reloaded their weapons and began to aim at the impaled colonists in case any more attacked.

"What the fuck," Oden shouted just loud enough for his teammates to hear him and no one else.

"I don't know, Preacher?" Wolf asked still keeping her rifle trained on the impaled colonists.

"That shouldn't have been possible," Preacher said. "Medically speaking corpses don't just get up and attack."

"So… we're dealing with zombies?" Oden asked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Preacher looked over his shoulder to Oden. "They're more like husks of the colonists."

"Whatever they are now doesn't matter." Wolf said bringing a stop to the conversation between Preacher and Oden. "They're hostile and attack on sight."

" _Boss, you got incoming."_ Sis told them over the comms, _"looks like the gunfire attracted the geth along with more of those husk things."_

"Direction?" Wolf asked.

" _Northeast."_

Wolf gestured for Oden and Preacher to take cover, "thin the herd." Wolf told Sis as she took cover behind a crate.

" _With pleasure."_

The sound of a sniper rifle going off could be heard along with the mechanical squeals of the geth as they "died". When the emerged in the square they were immediately fired upon by Wolf and her team with Sis providing covering fire. Wolf and her team had the advantage due to cover and a clear line of sight while the geth and husks didn't, some of the geth used the building for cover only to be shot through the wall by Sis.

" _You're clear,"_ Sis reported when the last geth fell.

Wolf and her team got out of cover and reloaded their weapons, the bodies of geth and husks littered the square along with the bodies of the impaled colonists. The once green grass is now stained with the blood of the colonists, geth, and husks.

" _We have company,"_ Sis said before a ship flew over the colony and disappeared behind a hill to the north.

"The _Normandy_?" Wolf asked Sis.

" _Yup, looks like they did an air drop over the south side of the colony."_

"Marines?"

" _Nope, single person. Turian by the looks of it."_

"Show me," Wolf asked Sis as a window appeared in the right corner of her HUD. The footage recorded from Sis' sniper rifle scope showed a lone figure jumping of the Normandy cargo hold, zooming in reveled the figure to be a turian. Closing the window Wolf huffed, "Where's the _Normandy_?"

" _Just dropped off a three-man squad in a clearing to the north."_ Sis reported, " _Alliance's golden girl is leading the squad."_

Wolf checked to make sure that her rifle is loaded before turning to face her team. "We're moving out. Check your corners and watch your six," she told them.

" _I'm changing position,"_ Sis told Wolf over the comms.

Wolf took the lead as she began walking in the direction of the tram station, Oden and Preacher following her. They walked over the bodies of the geth and husks as they left the square. Soon after they left the square they heard gunfire to the north which meant that Shepard and her squad ran into the geth.

Wolf's team didn't run across anymore geth or husks which was good for them as they seemed to be intent on slowing Shepard's team down. They did however run across more impaled colonists that have yet to be changed into the husks. There seemed to be a break in the gunfire before it resumed again.

Oden was walking behind Preacher when he stepped on something soft, looking down Oden saw that he stepped on a teddy bear. Bending down to pick up the stuffed bear Oden inspected the bear and saw the left side seemed to be covered in soot that could only be left over from a fire. Looking to his right he saw a burned out building with a lot of bodies, among them is the body of a child. Oden walked over to the building and set the stuffed bear down next to the doorway, after setting the bear down he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

Turning around reveled Wolf with her right hand on his left shoulder. Even though Oden couldn't see her face he knew that she is also having trouble dealing with the sight, after everything they've seen they still couldn't handle the sight of a dead child. Wolf gestured for Oden to follow as she turned around and resumed walking towards the tram station.

Checking the holo map showed that the tram station is close by. The sounds of gunfire grew closer too, it seemed that Shepard has the same idea of using the tram.

" _Boss we got a situation here."_ Sis said over the comms.

Wolf held up her fist, the sign to hold. "What's up?"

" _We got a turian at the tram station."_

"Doing what?" Wolf asked confused.

" _Nothing. He's just standing there looking around."_

"Patch me in," Wolf told Sis. Soon enough Wolf is seeing what Sis is seeing through her scope and indeed the turian in question just stood in the middle of the tram station looking around. The turian wore grey armor, his left arm is a prosthetic, and his face is bare which is odd because usually turians had tattoos on their face to indicate which family they belonged too. His eyes glowed blue way too blue to be normal which meant that he had them replaced with cybernetics.

Wolf noticed a movement behind at the bottom of the stairs as did Sis because she zoomed in. Another turian emerged from the bottom of the stairs and slowly advanced up the stairs. Unlike the other turian this one wore black armor with red highlights in certain places and he has white tattoos on his face, he also carried a turian assault rifle. Arriving at the top of the stairs the black armored turian aimed his rifle at the grey armored on before lowering his rifle and spoke. Luckily Sis' sniper rifle is equipped with a microphone so they were able to listen in.

" _Saren?"_ the black armored turian asked the other turian clearly surprised to see this Saren. Saren turned around to face the turian.

" _Nihlus,"_ Saren spoke the other turian's name before walking towards him.

"Keep your eye on the one called Saren," Wolf told Sis while the two turians talked.

"Don't trust him?" Sis asked, Wolf didn't answer as she continued to listen to their conversation.

" _I wasn't expecting the geth to be here. The situation is bad,"_ Nihlus said as he looked at the smoke rising in the distance while Saren walked behind him.

" _Don't worry. I have it under control,"_ Saren said as he drew his carnifex and aimed it at the back of Nihlus' head.

"Take him," Wolf ordered Sis when she realized what he is about to do.

* * *

Nihlus was looking at the smoke rising from the colony and is unaware of the pistol aimed at the back of his head and would've not known until Saren yelled in pain soon after a gunshot could be heard in the distance. Quickly turning around Nihlus saw Saren holding his right hand, more specifically the bloody stump that used to be his right hand. Four geth units quickly appeared from the tram, Nihlus quickly took aim them thinking they shot Saren.

"Kill him," Saren ordered the geth distracting Nihlus for a moment as Saren ran towards the tram while the geth opened fire. Nihlus took a round in the shoulder when his shields gave out but he managed to find cover behind some crates.

"Don't shoot me."

Looking to his left he saw a human male wearing worker overalls and a black cap that covered his head. The human held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to harm you," Nihlus said attempting to calm the frightened human male which seemed to work until bullets began to ricochet off the crates they were using for cover.

"We're going to die!" The human male yelled as he held his head in his hands. Nihlus grabbed his pistol and began to return fire, he managed to get at least one of the geth before his pistol overheated.

"We're not going to die," Nihlus told the human male when he got back into cover as he waited for his pistol to cool down. The geth stopped firing and he heard footsteps approaching which meant they were advancing on them, _'this is bad'_ Nihlus thought to himself. Just then three loud gunshots echoed in the distance, shortly after the sound of something hitting the ground could be heard.

Nihlus risked a peek over the cover and saw that the remaining three geth were now on the ground with their "heads" missing. _'Spirits'_ Nihlus thought to himself when he saw the bodies. He would need to thank Shepard for saving his life.

* * *

 **A/N: Going back and re-playing the first ME I realized something. How did the Normandy pick up a distress call from Eden Prime? This bugged me because if Saren and Sovereign wanted to keep their little operation a secret then wouldn't Sovereign jamm all communication on the planet preventing anyone from calling in help.**

 **I guess the Normandy could be equipped with anti-jamming tech that allows them to cut through the jamming signal and allows them to pick up the distress call from Ashley's unit. But Sovereign is at least a couple of million years old so I'm sure the Reapers have the best jamming tech in the galaxy. Also the stealth drive that the Normandy uses actually came from the Inferno.**

 **One other thing in this story humanity isn't going to be OP, instead their just more advanced than the other species in the galaxy. They will be using Mass Effect technology but they don't rely on it like the rest of the galaxy. Humanity also still uses bullets, clips, etc… they don't see the need to switch to weapon that overheats after continuous fire when they could just change clips and keep firing.**

 **Thank you once again to everyone who read and liked this story. (Throws confetti in the air)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

After saving Nihlus from Saren, the large ship that Wolf and her team saw earlier let out a booming sound that caused their radios to let out a screeching sound that caused them to remove their headsets.

"What the fuck?" Wolf said rubbing her ears the moment she removed her headset.

Before anyone could answer the sound of a ship taking off caught their attention. Turning to the direction of the sound they saw the large ship they spotted earlier taking off, once the ship flew out of sight they put back on their headsets.

" _Any call signs, check in."_

"This is Wolf, we read you _Inferno_." Wolf replied.

" _Wolf, this is Captain Adams. Report."_

"The colony is under attack from Geth forces. Heavy civilian and marine casualties." She told Adams, "we're on route to secure the beacon at the space port."

" _Roger, keep us updated."_ Captain Adams told Wolf before the radio went silent.

" _Sis, report?"_ Wolf asked.

" _Shepard and her team met up with Nihlus. They took the tram to the space port."_

"Get us a ride, we'll met you at the tram." Wolf told Sis before gesturing for the others to follow. The path to the tram seemed to be clear of geth as Shepard and her team cleared them out, arriving at the tram the team saw Sis waiting for them with the tram ready to go. Once on board the tram departed for the space port.

"Once we arrive at the space port, camo's on." Wolf told her team while she checked her rifle, "we'll assist Shepard and her team. Stay out of sight," she told her team. As the tram drew closer they could hear the sound of gunfire, once the tram stopped at the space port Wolf and her team activated their cameo's turning them invisible.

Wolf kept her weapon trained on the geth bodies as she and her team passed by them when she heard a sound coming from the direction of the beacon, looking to the direction of the beacon she saw a green haze. Fearing that something has happened to either Shepard or the beacon wolf ordered her squad forward.

* * *

Ashley did her best to hold back Lt. Alenko from going to help Commander Shepard, she didn't know what happened that caused the beacon to activate and pull Alenko towards it, now Commander Shepard seems to be taking the bullet for Alenko after she pulled him back. Commander Shepard is suspended in midair before the beacon, a green aura surrounded her that came from the beacon, she seemed to be suspended in the air for thirty seconds before the beacon exploded, the force of the explosion knocked Shepard out of the air and onto her back.

Alenko managed to free himself from her hold and run to Shepard's side immediately, the moment he knelt down to her side he was shot in the shoulder. Ashley immediately turned around with her weapon ready and saw five geth approaching her and the others weapons ready to fire, Ashley knew their odds of survival were low but she would go down swinging and hopefully take a few of the bastards with her. She put her finger on the trigger ready to fire when she heard five gunshots and the geth dropped to the ground. From behind the geth four people de cloaked holding their weapons down.

"Friendly," one person said to Ashley.

"Homer," Ashley said keeping her weapon trained on the group of four.

"Odessey," one person in the group said stepping forward. Since they answered the challenge question correctly she lowered her weapon.

"Preacher, check on them." the lead person said gesturing to Alenko and Shepard.

* * *

Wolf ordered the rest of her team to set a defensive position as Preacher went to check on Shepard and her wounded teammate.

"Who are you?" Wolf heard the marine who aimed at them ask.

Wolf turned around to face the marine, "did you contact the Normandy?" she asked the marine.

"I'll ask the questions here, who are you?" the marine asked this time putting more force behind her words.

"We don't have time to play twenty questions, Gunnery Chief." Wolf told the Gunnery Chief while staring her down. "Both Shepard and the Lieutenant need medical attention, so call the Normandy and tell them to prep the med bay." Wolf said turning her back to the marine and walking towards Preacher to get an update on Shepard.

"All of you are under arrest." Wolf heard the marine say, turning around she saw the Gunnery Chief aiming her rifle at her, she also noticed Oden moving toward the marine's back. With a slight shack of her head that the marine didn't notice Oden stood down. "I don't know how you knew the answer to the challenge question, but right now I trust you as much as I do the geth. So, weapons on the ground."

"How 'bout we do that once we're not in danger of being shot," Wolf suggested which seemed to placate the Gunnery Chief as she gestured for them gather.

"Normandy, this is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Alenko have been wounded and need medical attention." Williams said over the comms, "I have four suspects that need to be questioned."

Shortly after Williams radioed the Normandy the sound of the ships engine could be heard in the distance, before long the Normandy could be seen on the horizon. The Normandy landed in front of the space port, the cargo bay doors opening revealing a squad of marines in combat gear with their weapons at the ready. The marines moved with a purpose as they secured the area and pointed their weapons at Wolf and her team while the others tended to Shepard and her teammate, Wolf looked to the entrance of the cargo bay and saw a man with a Captain's rank step down the ramp and stop in front of Williams.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Williams replied saluting him. "These four are the suspects," she said gesturing to Wolf and her team. The Captain walked over to them.

"I'm Captain David Anderson, Alliance Navy. Identify yourselves," Captain Anderson ordered Wolf and her team when he stopped in front of them. Anderson looked at Wolf directly which she returned and didn't look away even as she said one word.

"Hat trick."

Anderson looked surprised for a minute before he went back to his neutral look. "Weapons down," he said to the marines aiming their weapons at Wolf.

"Sir?" Williams asked surprised as she looked at Anderson in disbelief.

"It's alright, they're not a threat." Anderson told her over his shoulder before going to the side of Shepard's gurney, he looked at her for a moment before nodding for the marines to take to the med bay on the Normandy. "How are doing, Alenko?" he asked Alenko when the wounded lieutenant passed by him.

"I'll be fine sir, nothing the med bay can't fix." Alenko replied while grimacing due to the pain of where he got shot.

"True enough, I expect a full debrief from you when Dr. Chakwas clears you." Anderson told him to which Alenko nodded.

"Sir, Jenkins body needs to be recovered. Also Nihlus needs to be picked up." Alenko told Anderson, "he stayed behind to protect some civilians."

"We'll handle it, right now head to the med bay and get that wound checked out." Anderson once again told Alenko who nodded and went up the ramp into the Normandy. Anderson ordered his men back into the Normandy and gestured for Wolf and her team to follow, "you and your team will remain here." Anderson told Wolf before heading to the elevator. After a while the cargo bay doors opened again and this time a turian came on board the Normandy, the same one Saren tried to kill, Nihlus she remembered his name. Nihlus cast a look on their direction but otherwise ignored them as he went straight to the elevator.

"I guess now we play the waiting game," Sis said leaning against the wall and casting a look at some of the personal in the cargo bay looking at them which caused the onlookers to look away.

"Wonder what we get if we win," Oden asked also leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, taking a casual stance. Though his question did cause Wolf to smile under her mask as she looked to the elevator wondering what is going through Anderson's mind.

* * *

Too say that Anderson is pissed is like saying water is a liquid, he didn't like being half briefed on things he felt like he should know, otherwise bad shit could happen in an op like the death of Corporal Jenkins. So as he waited for a secure connection to Admiral Hackett, he pondered the reasons why there is a spec ops team in the cargo hold and why they were on Eden Prime. _'Something to do with the beacon?'_ he thought to himself before the holo form of Admiral Hackett appeared in front of him.

" _Anderson, what can I do for you?"_

"Why was there a spec ops team on Eden Prime?" Anderson asked straight out of the gate. Hackett didn't show any response to the question as he regarded Anderson.

" _No such team was sent to Eden Prime,"_ Hackett answered.

"I have four soldiers in the cargo bay who said the code word normally reserved for covert operations." Anderson told Hackett.

" _You didn't question them"_ Hackett asked crossing his arms which confirmed Anderson's suspicion that a second team was sent to Eden Prime.

"Not yet."

" _Under no circumstances are you to question those four,"_ Hackett warned him.

"Then why wasn't I told about a second team," Anderson asked annoyed that he wasn't getting answers but instead getting stonewalled. "Steve, for old times,"

Hackett sighed before answering, _"the Alliance couldn't take any chances with a discovery this big. We're still on thin ice after the First Contact War."_ Hackett told Anderson, _"that's all I can say at the moment."_

Anderson nodded realizing that is all he's getting, "any news on the colony?" he asked changing the subject.

" _The Seventh Fleet moved in and secured the colony. Search for survivors have been slow, the body of an Alliance was recovered. A Corporal Jenkins,"_ Hackett told Anderson uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his side. _"Where are you headed?"_

"Nihlus wants us to inform the Council about what happened on Eden Prime. So, we're headed to the Citadel, then we'll join up with the Fourth Fleet." Anderson told Hackett.

" _Stay on the Citadel, I'll meet you there. How's Shepard?"_ Hackett asked.

This time it was Anderson's turn to sigh, "She's unconscious. I'm waiting for Dr. Chakwas report."

" _Keep me informed,"_ Hackett told Anderson before ending the call, his holo form fading.

Anderson shook his head before running a hand through his greying hair, his thoughts drifted to the four soldiers in the cargo hold he couldn't help but wonder who they are and reported to. Their gear is too high tech for N7's and their uniforms were clear of any identifying marks, the sound of an alarm drew him out of his musing, turning around he saw from the security feed that Alenko is trying to enter the comm/war room. Anderson let Alenko in and noticed that his right arm is in a sling and he's back in his BDU's.

"Captain, here is the report of the events of Eden Prime, and Dr. Chakwas's as well." Alenko said handing him two data pads which Anderson took.

"How are you Alenko?" he asked.

"Dr. Chakwas said I'll be fine but I won't be on active duty, until my wound heals. Her words," Alenko told Anderson which caused him to smile.

"Chakwas is more dangerous than any gun or mercenaries out there." Anderson told Alenko, "it's better if you do what she says. Personal experience."

"Yes, sir." Alenko said before grimacing in pain and putting a hand on his wounded shoulder.

"Get some rest, Lieutenant. That's an order," Anderson told/ordered Alenko who nodded in response before leaving Anderson. Deciding to read the reports Anderson left the room and went straight for the elevator, pushing the button for the second level. Once he arrived on the second level and the elevator doors opened he exited the elevator and went to his room, entering the dining area he cast a look toward the med bay before entering his room, once inside he went to his desk and sat down.

Deciding to read Dr. Chakwas's report first which just reported that Shepard doesn't have any wounds, yet she is unconscious and has yet to wake up. Anderson felt better after reading Chakwas's report, he felt responsible for Shepard as he promised her late father that he would look after his daughter. With one report done he now had Alenko's to read.

After reading the report from Alenko first, Anderson now had a clear picture of what happened on Eden Prime from the moment Shepard's squad encountered the geth, the death of Corporal Jenkins, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Nihlus thanking Shepard for saving his life which she denies. And finally the incident involving the beacon. By the time he finished reading the report there was a knock on his door, setting the data pad down Anderson answered the door and found Williams waiting for him.

"Sir, Dr. Chakwas wanted me to tell you that Shepard is awake." Williams told him before saluting him and going to grab a seat at the dining table. Anderson immediately went to the med bay and was surprised to see Alenko talking to Shepard after he gave him an order to rest when he entered.

"How's our X.O. holding up?" he asked looking to Chakwas who smirked at Alenko who looked down suddenly finding the floor panels interesting looking like a child who got caught doing something wrong.

"Physically the Commander is alright, mentally however is another story. I'll be adding the details of your vision to my report, just in case." Chakwas told Shepard who nodded in response.

"I'd like a word with Shepard," Anderson told both Chakwas and Alenko who immediately left the room. "How are you holding up?" he asked Jane who sighed and leaned back on the exam table, crossing her arms.

"Like the first time I had a hangover," she answered closing her eyes and opening them again. "The images from the beacon play in my head on a loop."

"What are they about?" he asked curious and worried at the same time. Anderson listened to Jane as she did her best to explain the details of her dream to him, after she finished explaining he remained silent for a minute. "We need to bring this up with the Council."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked confused as to why they're heading to the Citadel.

"Nihlus intends to tell the Council of Saren's betrayal and of his attempt to kill him. He wants us there to tell our side of the story." Anderson told her.

"So, you want me to tell the Council that I had a bad dream while unconscious," Jane said looking Anderson directly in the eye which caused him to smile.

"Ever the smartass, Jane." He said before his face went back to its usual expression, "how much did Alenko tell you?"

"Not much, just that Williams is requesting a transfer to the Normandy and that we have four guests in the cargo hold."

"Williams transfer is pending, I wanted your opinion on the matter." Anderson told her.

"She's a good marine, she'd do well on the Normandy." Jane said with conviction.

"Alright, I'll approve the transfer." He told her before sighing, "turns out that the Alliance sent a second team to secure the beacon."

"We weren't briefed about a second team," Jane said pushing herself off the exam table and standing in front of Anderson. "Why?"

"I know about as much as you do right now, Jane." He told her rubbing the back of his head while Jane looked at him in disbelief.

"What division are they with?" She asked.

"We're under orders to not question them by Admiral Hackett. He's meeting us at the Citadel," Anderson told her. "Speaking of which, now that you're awake. Go up to Joker and tell him to let me know when we're approaching the Citadel."

"Yes, sir." Jane said saluting him before leaving the med bay to head for the bridge.

* * *

Wolf stood next to Sis leaning against the wall and doing her best to ignore the stares that she's been getting from the crew of the Normandy. Oden and Preacher sat on supply crates next to them, Wolf passed the time by going over the events that happened on Eden Prime to get ready for the debriefing that she knew was coming. A small jolt could be felt throughout the ship signaling that the ship exited FTL.

"Attention, we'll be docking with the Citadel shortly." A voice announced over the intercom, shortly after the announcement the elevator dinged and out stepped Captain Anderson who immediately went over to them.

"You four will remain here, I suspect you're the reason why Hackett is coming onboard," Anderson told them before leaving the cargo hold.

"Hackett is coming?" Sis asked pushing herself off the wall and looking to Wolf as did the others.

"Looks that way," Wolf told them still leaning against the wall and wondering how long she and her team had to wait before Hackett arrived. As it turns out not long as Hackett arrived via the elevator ten minutes after Anderson left, the marines and crew immediately saluted him the moment he stepped of the elevator. Making his way over to where Wolf and her team stood.

"Follow me," Hackett told them once he reached them, Wolf nodded and her team followed Hackett as he led the way back to the elevator. Once inside Hackett pressed the button for the CIC, "We'll be taking a shuttle to the _Olympus_ , where I'll expect a full debrief from you." He told Wolf staring at the doors to which Wolf nodded which Hackett saw from the reflection on the elevator doors. Once the elevator opened Hackett once again took the lead with the others following, once again Wolf and her team received stares and whispers about them and why they're with Hackett.

Exiting the Normandy Wolf saw Captain Anderson, Commander Shepard and her team, along with Nihlus entering the tram that would take them to the main hub. Noticing the way Shepard regarded them with curiosity while Williams seemed suspicious of them, Wolf ignored them as they entered the shuttle that would take them to the _Olympus._ Arriving on the _Olympus_ Hackett told them to get out of their gear and for Wolf to report to the briefing room, after changing out of her gear and back into her BDU's Karen went to the briefing room and saw Admiral Hackett already seated on one end of the large table in the center of the room.

Karen took the seat opposite of Hackett, "tell me what happened on Eden Prime." He asked and so Karen explained everything that happened from the moment they left the _Inferno_ , she even downloaded the footage from her helmet and eye cam to show. Hackett reviewed the footage and paused it when Karen and her team first spotted the massive ship, "the _Inferno_ detected a ship leaving the colony but lost track of it when it went FTL." He said rising from his seat.

"You made a good call, saving Nihlus and Shepard." Hackett said looking at Karen, "we don't need another incident like Anderson."

"What's going to happen now, sir?" Karen asked curious placing her hands on the table.

"Right now Nihlus is informing the Council of the events of Eden Prime." Hackett told Karen but before he could continue the door to the briefing room opened and Hackett's assistant entered.

"Pardon the intrusion, sir. Captain Anderson and his crew are out of the Council's session and are meeting with Ambassador Udina in his office." The yeoman told Admiral Hackett and Karen.

"Thank you, Lance." Hackett said, Lance saluted before leaving the briefing room. "That'll be all Major," he told Karen who rose from her seat and saluted before leaving the room.

* * *

Jane Shepard felt pissed after the meeting of the Council, they refused to believe that Saren had turned traitor and attacked their colony Eden Prime, even when Nihlus testified that Saren tried to kill him and they even had an eyewitness to back up the story. Even then the Council refused to believe them stating that the dock worker had been under extreme stress and that Nihlus didn't have enough evidence to accuse his mentor of trying to murder him. So, in the end the Council threw out the case stating that they didn't have enough evidence.

After the meeting Anderson told her to meet him back at Udina's office, Nihlus told her that he would meet them there so she and her team took the elevator down to ground level and summoned a sky car to take them to the human embassy.

"That was a load of bullshit," Ashley said the moment the sky car lifted off and flew into traffic, referring to the meeting.

"Well, Nihlus did say that Saren is one of their best agents." Kaidan said leaning against the glass with his good shoulder.

"Favoritism isn't strictly a human thing it seems," Jane said looking at the passing scenery and cars. Ashley seemed placated for the moment but Jane figured that she would find fault with something as that seemed to be her thing, she would need to talk to her about that later. Looking over her shoulder to Kaidan who also looked at the scenery, she looked at his arm that is in a sling and wondered how long it would take for the wound to heal.

They arrived at the human embassy in record time, exiting the sky car and after paying the fee they showed their military ID's to the receptionist who let them through and informed them that Udina is expecting them. Walking up to Udina's office on the second floor, as they neared the office Jane heard voices coming from the office.

"It was a mistake letting you into the meeting. You and Saren have too much history," she heard Udina shout. Entering the office, she saw Udina, Anderson, Nihlus, and Admiral Hackett which struck her as odd as the last time she saw him was when the four soldiers were following him. _'What are you doing here?'_ Jane thought to herself as she walked further into the office with her team following.

"And it was a mistake to mention Shepard's vision. How was that relevant?" Udina asked berating Anderson for his decision to mention her dream.

"What's done is done, there's no use in pointing fingers." Hackett said stepping in to defend Anderson.

"Agreed, our primary focus should be in exposing Saren for the traitor he is." Nihlus said with venom as he said the word 'traitor', Jane knew little about Turian culture but she knew that traitors and deserters were considered criminals by Turian law and that he seemed to be taking this personally.

"How do we go about that?" she said, "according to Garrus. A C-Sec officer, everything Saren touches is classified." She told Nihlus getting his attention as he looked at her.

"Garrus Vakarian?" Nihlus asked.

"Didn't get his last name." she answered honestly.

"Grey skin, blue markings on his face, eye visor over his left eye?"

"That's him, he seemed conviced that he could find something on Saren." Jane said telling them of her encounter with him when they arrived at the Council tower.

"That sounds like Vakarian alright," Nihlus said with a chuckle. "He's a good officer, has good instincts. If he says he can find something on Saren, then chances are he already has a lead."

"Then we need to find him," Anderson said.

"I have a contact in C-Sec, Harkin." Udina said placing a hand under his chin.

"Forget Harkin, he's an ass and a disgrace to our species." Anderson said looking to Udina first then to Shepard, "he was caught drinking on the job and taking evidence. Word is that C-Sec is going to fire him. You're better off talking to Barla Von."

"Who's that?"

"He's a merchant in the Financial District. He's also an agent of the Shadow Broker." Anderson told her, Jane knew of the Shadow Broker and anyone who didn't is either living under a rock or working for him.

"I can get Harkin to talk," Nihlus said crossing his arms. "Where can I find him?" he asked Udina.

"He likes to spend his free time at Kora's Den." Udina told Nihlus, "it's a shitty dive bar that's located in the wards."

"Alright, we'll talk to Barla Von then." Jane said getting the attention of Udina, Anderson, and Nihlus. "Just in case Harkin doesn't want to talk."

"Nihlus go with Shepard to talk to Barla Von." Hackett said causing the turian to look in his direction, "Lieutenant Alenko is in no condition to fight." This caused both Jane and Nihlus to look at Kaidan who wasn't in his gear but his BDU's.

"Sorry, ma'am." Kaidan apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Alenko." Jane said with a soft smile, "besides I'm sure Chakwas will hurt me if I put you in a combat situation without her consent."

"Knowing Chakwas, she will do that and more." Hackett said with a slight smile before going back to his neutral expression. "I've already sent a team to 'talk' to Harkin" he told them.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this story will be told from the perspective of Karen and her team. Although the perspective will change to Shepard depending on the situation and the need for it. That is all and thank you for reading.**


End file.
